Bloodline
by Leonis Serviert
Summary: Haruki and Tatsuhiro Senju are the last of their clan besides Tsunade. Being descendants of Hashirama and Tobirama respectively, they are incredibly powerful shinobi due to them inheriting their forefather's techniques. Join Haruki and Tatsuhiro as they head to the Leaf, making new friends and enemies. Tatsu ends up falling for a certain shy girl. OC (Tatsu) x Hinata. maybe M later
1. Senju

**Bloodline; A Naruto Shippuden Fanfiction**

* * *

Leonis: Welcome to Bloodlines...

Naruto: Ooh Spooky~

Leonis: Nice one Naruto, intro please?

Naruto: **Leonis Serviert doesn't own Naruto, Naruto: Shippuden or any of the Naruto franchise's characters, he only owns the two OC's**

* * *

**Chapter One: Senju**

In a compound not too far outside Konoha; two boys are preparing to head to said village. Two boys, cousins raised as brothers, are packing in their rooms. A boy with messy startling red hair, typical of the Uzumaki clan and dark eyes wearing a black suit with sleeves exposing his wrists, a pair of crimson shin guards, black shinobi sandals, a crimson zipped up coat with a high collar and coattails that hang to his upper thighs and a Konoha forehead protector worn on his forehead, keeping the messy red locks out of his eyes.

The other boy is startlingly different. He has shiny silver hair which is styled naturally in tiny spikes, his eyes, which are currently in a glare-like state, are as red as his cousin's hair, but are not Sharingan, they're just red. He wears the same bodysuit as his cousin, however gray arm guards and shin guards protect him instead of crimson shin guards and no arm guards his cousin wears. He wears a cobalt jacket, with a gray fur around his collar, with the symbol of his clan, the Senju clan, big, black and on the back. Instead of a traditional forehead protector, and just like his forefather before him, he wears a gray, Konoha symbol-engraved happuri. He also possesses the same red markings on his face under his eyes and on his chin like his forefather.

These boys are Senju. But not just any Senju, the red-head, Haruki, is a direct bloodline descendant of Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage and Tatsuhiro is directly descended from Hashirama's brother Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage.

Tatsuhiro fastens a dark blue sheath containing a sword to his waist, the handle of the blade being dark brown with white covering that sticks tight to said handle, the sword possessing no pommel. He then opens and quickly scans over a scroll before returning it to his bag; the scroll contains his forefather Tobirama's research on the Sharingan.

"Hey Tatsu! Isn't it great that we can move in with Aunty Tsunade and make some friends in the Leaf?" His chipper red-headed cousins grins.

"Do not forget Haru, I'm technically her cousin, not her grandnephew as my forefather is Tobirama, not Hashirama" Tatsu replies in a stern tone as he finishes packing everything besides a small bag into a large scroll.

"Oh yeah...but she's still our Aunty since my parents raised you" Haru says, not letting his serious cousin ruin his mood.

"That point does stand however, by blood, Lady Tsunade and I are cousins, third cousins if I am to be correct" The silver-haired teen says in an analytic manner.

"Why are you always saying things the way they are, rather than just going with the flow?" The red-headed Senju says as he cocks an eyebrow.

"The correct term is 'politically correct' and I am like this because it is another thing I inherited from forefather Tobirama" Tatsu replies, ensuring his deceased forefather gained all the respect and praise he deserves.

"Like how I got Hashirama's **Wood Style**?" Haruki says as he tilts his head.

"Yes. Precisely like how you inherited our clan's Kekkei Genkai, as I inherited forefather Tobirama's aptitude for **Water ****Jutsu **and **Space-Time** **Ninjutsu**" Tatsuhiro nods in agreement.

"Why do you call him 'forefather Tobirama' and not just 'Tobirama'?" His confused cousin asks, causing Tatsu to clench his fists in an uncharacteristic display of anger, before immediately removing any visible anger from his body, save for a deadly glare.

"Because they are our forefathers, Haruki, as such they deserve respect from us simply by us possessing their genes. Learn to respect your elders" The descendant of Tobirama says stoically.

"Boys! The escort to the Leaf is here!" Haruki's mother calls up to them.

"Let us depart Haruki" Tatsuhiro says as he slings the storage scroll round so it hangs from his back and small bag over his right shoulder, ensuring his bag doesn't smack against his blade.

"Okay" Haruki replies, lifting his own storage scroll and following his silver-haired cousin down the stairwell.

Entering the livingroom, the two boys see Yamato standing with a black haired woman and a red haired man; Haruki's father and mother. The red-haired descendant of Hashirama embraces his parents as Tatsuhiro stands silently beside them.

"Have fun son, remember to make lots of friends..." The red-haired man says as he looks down at his son, then over to Tatsuhiro "You too Tatsu"

"I will sir" Tatsuhiro says with an honourable bow.

"Will you please stop calling me sir? You've lived with us for fifteen years, I believe you've earned the right to call us Dad and Mom" Haru's father smiles.

"Of course father" Tatsu says.

"Now you two keep safe" Haru's mother says, fixing her son's hair.

"Mom" The red-headed teen pouts.

"Well shall mother" Tatsu says plainly, the Senju mother pulling her son's and technically her cousin into a tight hug.

"Oh Tatsu~ You've changed so much since you were little" She says, Tatsu coughing to indicate a lack of oxygen in his lungs "Sorry" the motherly figure says as she removes herself from Tatsu.

"It's hard to believe it's been fifteen years since my parents died" Tatsuhiro says solemnly, an image of a crying baby Tatsuhiro appears in Haru's parents heads.

"It is" His parents reply, suddenly remembering Yamato "Sorry! Boys, let's get you going"

"It's no problem" Yamato says "Hello. I'm Yamato, a jonin from Konoha, I'll be escorting you to the Leaf"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yamato sir, shall we depart now?" Tatsuhiro says.

"Okay" Yamato replies, the three shinobi exiting the house and going through the garden.

"How far are we from Konoha?" Haruki asks.

"The Leaf is about an hour's walk from here" Yamato replies, causing Haruki to groan.

"That's too far..." Haruki grumbles as the three begin to walk.

"It is not far at all Haruki, remember the treks we took with your father as children?" Tatsu says, causing his cousin to visibly shudder at the memory.

"I hated those things" Haruki snarls as they walk at a steady pace.

Only silence filled the air between the three shinobi for the rest of their journey, and they soon arrive at Konoha

* * *

Next time on Bloodline:

Welcome to Konoha!


	2. Welcome to Konoha!

**Chapter Two: Welcome to Konoha!**

* * *

Leonis: Chapter Two!

* * *

Naruto: Wooh!

Leonis: Yeah! Intro please?!

Naruto: **Leonis Serviert does not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden!**

* * *

**Last time on Bloodline**

_Only silence filled the air between the three shinobi for the rest of their journey, and they soon arrive at Konoha_

* * *

**This time on Bloodline**

Arriving at the gates, Yamato smiles as they enter.

"Welcome to Konoha" He smiles.

"Where's the welcoming party?!" Haruki asks happily.

"Most likely at the Hokage Mansion, if there is one at all" Tatsuhiro says as he walks past his cousin, looking back towards Yamato "Which way to the Hokage Mansion?"

"Near the Hokage monument, you can't miss it" The Ex-Anbu shinobi says.

"Thank you" Tatsu says sincerely as he begins to walk away "Haruki" He says, drawing his cousins attention to make him follow him as they begin to walk towards the Hokage Mansion.

* * *

**At the Hokage Mansion**

Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Guy and the Konoha 11 are all at the Mansion, preparing for the arrival of Tsunade's grandnephew and distant cousin. They hang a banner with 'Welcome Haruki and Tatsuhiro!' in big bold multicoloured letters.

"You think they'll like it?" Sakura asks her mentor.

"I think they'll like it, Haruki loved parties as a kid" The Sannin says with a smile.

"What about Tatsuhiro?" The pink-haired kunoichi says with a cocked eyebrow.

"Tatsu was often sitting by himself, he found himself detached from the group a lot, he wasn't anti-social by any means, what interested them didn't interest him, and I can imagine he hasn't changed his ways" Tsunade explains.

"Oh, so he's a mature guy huh?" Tenten says with a smirk "I like that"

"Seriously Ten? You haven't even met the guy!" Sakura says.

"Oh! Such youthful life!" Guy says as he prances about.

Tsunade hears the voices of two teen boys approaching and forces everyone to be silent.

"Shh! Hide!" She whispers as they all find hiding spots.

* * *

**Back with Haruki and Tatsuhiro**

The two boys slide open the doors of the Hokage mansion, finding it empty and in darkness.

"Huh? Guess no-one's here.." Haruki says as he turns around to walk away, only to be stopped by his cousin's arm.

"Wait. I sense something" Tatsu says as he places his two first fingers on his right hand on the ground "They're hiding" He whispers.

As they walk inside, all of the party guests leap out and yell "SURPRISE!", something that causes Haruki to leap backwards.

"Oh Haruki~ How you've grown~" Tsunade cheers as she hugs her grandnephew tightly, ramming his face into her bosom.

"It's good... to see you too... Aunty Tsunade" Haruki wheezes due to a lack of oxygen.

"S-Sorry" Tsunade blushes as she frees her grandnephew from her grasp, the poor boy gasping for air.

"Good evening Lady Tsunade" Tatsu says with a bow.

"Good evening to you too Tatsuhiro and please, call me Aunty Tsunade" The medical kunoichi says with a smile.

"As you wish Aunty Tsunade" Tatsu smiles.

"Oh my god Aunty! You got him to SMILE!" Haruki exclaims.

"You're ignoring the people who worked so hard on our party" Tatsu says as he gestures to the jonin and the Konoha 11.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Haruki Senju, nice to meet you!" Haru says in a chipper manner.

"I do apologize for my cousin's idiocy, my name is Tatsuhiro Senju, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" The silver-haired shinobi bows respectfully.

"What a respectful and courteous young man..." Shizune says with a slight blush.

"Yeah, but just like Tobirama, he sticks to his guns when he has to" Haruki says.

"I am very much like forefather Tobirama" Tatsu says plainly.

"With a respect for his elder's too..." Shizune nods.

"Ooh! He has a sword! Can I have a look at it?" Tenten asks like a giddy schoolgirl.

"I do not mind...?" He says, unaware of the brunette kunoichi.

"Tenten" She says as he hands her the sword "It's so beautiful" She gasps as she runs her hand over the blade, careful not to cut herself.

"It was forged by the greatest smiths in the land" He says as she hands it back and he sheathes it, setting it aside with his bag and giant storage scroll.

"So we have food and movies too" Sakura smiles.

"You're Sakura, aren't you? Tsunade says you're really talented!" Haruki smiles as Sakura blushes.

"Indeed. Aunty Tsunade does speak highly of you, Ms. Haruno" Tatsu nods.

"Oh stop it you two~" Sakura says with a playful hand gesture.

"Let's party!" Haruki cheers as he eats some crisps before belly flopping onto the couch and turning on a movie "Awesome! A scary movie!" He yells as he grabs a bowl of popcorn.

"Ah~ So YOUTHFUL!" Guy and Lee yell in unison, leaping after Haruki, leaving a very disapproved Tatsuhiro shaking his head.

"Are they always like this?" The silver-haired teen says with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah..." Tenten and Neji sigh in unison.

"U-Uh...Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks shyly.

"Yeah, what's up Hinata?" He asks cheerfully.

"I was wondering if you'd like to dance?" She says coyly in reply.

"Sure" Naruto says.

"I got the DJ stand!" Haru yells as he leaps up, front flipping behind the set with CD's and a music player with speakers.

Hinata waits happily, anticipating a slow song, but is greatly disappointed when Haruki puts on Jason Derulo's Talk Dirty. The beautiful Hyuga goes outside and sits on the porch, disheartened that Naruto had gotten the wrong idea. She hears the shifting of the front door and turns around hoping to see Naruto, but sees Tatsuhiro Senju instead.

"O-Oh hello" She says shyly, Tatsu sitting beside her.

"Hello, are you okay? You seem rather upset" He says whilst looking at the Hyuga.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" She lies.

"Not only are you lying to me but you're lying to yourself" Tatsu says coldly "May I ask your name?"

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuga" She replies.

"Tell me, are you attracted to that blonde boy, Naruto I believe his name is?" Tatsuhiro says with a cocked eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah, I guess I am" Hinata replies with a blush.

"What attracts you to Naruto?" He asks.

"His enthusiasm, his upbeat attitude, his warm smile, Naruto is just such a wonderful person" She smiles.

"That is good then, it shows that your love for him isn't skin-deep, it's on a personal, emotional level" Tatsu smiles at her, causing her to blush.

"Do you...do you think Naruto could love me?" She asks shyly.

"Well Hinata...I am sure he would be able to love you, you appear to be a sweet, kind and caring girl, not to mention your heavenly beauty" Tatsu says honestly.

"R-Really?!" Hinata exclaims, though she is happy with the compliment.

"I do apologize, did I upset or startle you?" He asks with sincere kindness.

"I was a bit surprised, no-one has complimented me before" She says glumly.

"That truly is a surprise Hinata, as you are simply the most ravishing woman I have ever laid eyes upon" Tatsu says with another sincere smile, causing Hinata to turn a million shades of red.

"R-Really...?" She says meekly.

"Indeed you are Hinata" He says sincerely.

"What foods do you like Tatsu?" She asks.

"I have no idea what this has to do with anything but since you asked, I enjoy green tea, cinnamon rolls and sukiyaki" He says truthfully.

"I like cinnamon rolls too, do you like red bean soup?" She says.

"I have never tried it before, but I would like to try it" He replies.

"We could hang out tomorrow...i-if that's okay of course" She says slowly at the start but speeds up towards the end.

"I would really like that Hinata, would you like to head inside now?" He asks gently.

"I guess so" She says, taking Tatsu's hand as they stand up, relinquishing their grip when they're both standing.

The two re-enter the home to see the majority of the Konoha 11, with the exception of Shino, Shikamaru Sasuke, are dancing around, most of the jonin are sighing heavily, as Guy is dancing too.

"Okay...may I ask what's going on?" Tatsu says with a cocked eyebrow.

"A dance party, what a drag.." The black pineapple-haired shinobi sighs.

"Wooh!" Haruki cheers as he dances around the room.

"...So you two are Senjus huh?" Sasuke says with a disapproving face.

"Silence, I don't fraternize with your kind, Uchiha" Tatsuhiro says with a deadly glare.

"He really is like granduncle Tobirama" Tsunade says in a hushed tone as she watches her third cousin glares at the last Uchiha.

"Cousin...calm down" Haruki says with a low tone, the music turning off.

"Is it because I'm not peaceful enough for you?" Sasuke says with a cocky smirk.

"No, it is because your clan is a bunch of warmongering, power-hungry sociopaths" Tatsu growls.

"Don't even speak to me about clan..." Sasuke says as he walks out "I'm going, bye"

"Wait Sasuke-kun!" Ino says, stopping Sasuke for a moment "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it, right?"

"Unfortunately for you, miss, I did mean everything I said" Tatsuhiro says with a reserved hand gesture.

"You got a problem with Ino?!" Choji asks in an agitated manner.

"I have no problem with her personally, I do however, have a problem with her being an Uchiha fraternizer" He says in cold voice.

"What does that even mean?!" The biggest member of the Ino-Shika-Cho exclaims.

"He means he has a problem with Ino being friends with Uchihas, specifically Sasuke since he's the only Uchiha in Konoha" Shikamaru explains.

"You wanna fight or something?!" Choji asks.

"If you are suggesting a duel, I gladly accept, I assume it shall be three versus one?" Tatsu replies, opening the door as he turns to face the Ino-Shika-Cho.

"Look at this cocky guy...sure! The Ino-Shika-Cho'll take you down!" Choji smirks.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru says as he follows Ino and Choji outside, hopping down from the porch and standing on the opposite end of the field from Tatsuhiro with the rest of his team.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow** and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Bloodline:

Tatsuhiro vs The Ino-Shika-Cho!


	3. Tatsuhiro vs The Ino-Shika-Cho!

**Chapter Three: Tatsuhiro vs The Ino-Shika-Cho!**

* * *

Leonis: Chapter three and the first battle of the fanfiction.

Naruto: Hopefully many more to come!

Leonis: We can only hope, intro please?

Naruto: **Leonis Serviert does not own the Naruto franchise**

* * *

**Last time on Bloodline**

_"What a drag..." Shikamaru says as he follows Ino and Choji outside, hopping down from the porch and standing on the opposite end of the field from Tatsuhiro with the rest of his team._

* * *

**This time on Bloodline**

Removing a handful of kunai from his ninja pouch, having grabbed that and his sword on his way out, Tatsuhiro preps one of them with the seal for his** Flying Raijin Jutsu**, allowing him full use of his ability to strike them from behind or from a vantage point. Tatsu throws the flurry of kunai at the Ino-Shika-Cho, the Raijin seal-marked one landing right behind them, just as planned.

"Really?! He's going to use kunai?!" The blonde-haired member yells.

"What a drag, **Shadow Stitching Jutsu**" Shikamaru says lazily as black tendrils travel across the ground towards Tatsuhiro, whom manages to avoid them by leaping into a nearby tree.

_'Good thing I remembered to study all of Konoha's clan's techniques, that way I knew the member of the Yamanaka clan, Ino, is wide open if her teammates go in to attack me' _Tatsu thinks as he leaps down from the tree.

"**Human Boulder Jutsu!**" Choji shouts as he rolls towards Tatsu at a rapid pace, Shikamaru moving towards him too.

_'You left her wide open...' _Tatsu says as he teleports away, landing behind Ino where his Raijin-marked kunai lies.

"Huh?!" Ino exclaims as the silver-haired boy begins his handsigns.

"**Water Style: Explosive Bite of the Water Dragon!**" Tatsu shouts as the pool of water forms beneath Ino, water bullets shooting her into the air.

"Ino!" Choji and Shikamaru yell as the giant water dragon forms, smashing the young Yamanaka into the ground.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" Tatsu exclaims as a pool of water forms beneath him, a giant water dragon emerging from it as the dragon flies towards the two standing members of the Ino-Shika-Cho, only for it to be blocked by a wooden construct.

"**Wood Style: Wood Wall Jutsu!**" The voice yells as the wooden wall blocks Tatsu's **Water Dragon Jutsu**.

"Yamato?!" They all but the two cousins shout, looking around for the ex-Anbu, but find him to be nowhere.

"It was me, I made the wooden wall" Haruki says.

"You...You can use **Wood Style**?!" Kakashi says with a stunned expression.

"Of course I can, **Wood Style **is the **Kekkei Genkai **of my clan" Haru says with a smile "And I'm descended from Hashirama Senju too!"

"So you did inherit my grandfather's jutsus..." Tsunade says with a low voice.

"You!" Kakashi says pointing to Tatsuhiro "How can you use **Flying Raijin**?!"

"Because my forefather Tobirama invented it, I can use all of his techniques, even his reanimation techniques" Tatsuhiro explains.

"You're incredibly level-headed for someone your age" Shizune says.

"Why thank you, I try to retain a level maturity, especially among my peers" Tatsu bows.

"You're very welcome young man" Shizune smiles and bows.

"Ms. Yamanaka, are you okay?" Tatsu says as he offers a hand up to Ino, which she accepts.

"I'm fine, wow you pack a punch" She smiles.

"Thank you Ms. Yamanaka" Tatsu says.

"Call me Ino" The blonde kunoichi replies.

"Okay Ino" Tatsu replies curtly.

"Shall we continue the party?" Tsunade asks.

"Yes" They all reply.

Heading back into the Hokage Mansion, the large group continue the party in high spirits, even Tatsuhiro smiling once or twice. Tatsu once again notices Hinata sitting on her own, and sits down beside her.

"Hello Hinata, are you okay?" The silver-haired Senju asks as he sits beside the Hyuga.

"Oh..h-hello, yes. I'm fine" Hinata says shyly.

"I believe that you're lying, what's wrong?" Tatsuhiro queries.

"N...Naruto-kun and Sakura...have been dancing all night.." She sighs.

"Oh. So you're jealous of the affection Naruto is giving her, right?" Tatsu says with a cocked eyebrow.

"Y-Yes...I guess so.." Hinata says with a shy blush.

"Then I believe you should go and talk to him, ask him if he would like to dance" Tatsuhiro says with a gracious hand gesture.

"O-Okay, thank you" The teenaged Hyuga says shyly as she gets up and walks over to her beloved Naruto.

"H-Hi Naruto-kun...I was wondering if you'd maybe like to dance?" She asks him shyly.

"I actually need to talk to Sakura-chan for a minute, can we dance later?" Naruto smiles.

"Oh, O-Okay..." She says as she turns away and sits back down beside Tatsu.

"He did not want to dance?" Tatsu asks with a raised eyebrow.

"N-No, he said he has to talk to Sakura about something.." Hinata sighs.

* * *

**With Sakura and Naruto**

"Sakura-chan? Can we talk outside?" The blonde shinobi asks the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Sure" Sakura smiles as she walks outside with Naruto.

"Well...I've liked you for a while now...and I know you probably like Sasuke...but I love you so much Sakura-chan" Naruto says, only to be kissed by his pink-haired crush.

"I love you too Naruto, I was always too scared to admit it because I thought people would laugh at me, but now? I can finally tell you I love you back" She smiles sweetly as she wraps her arms around Naruto's shoulders, his arms resting around her waist.

"N-Naruto?" The two turn to see a shaking Hinata Hyuga, her Byakugan filled with tears.

"Oh...hey Hinata.." Naruto says.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asks her friend.

"N-Nothing important..." She says as she turns away, walking back inside and over to Tatsu.

"Why do I feel like I've done something wrong...?" Naruto says.

"Nevermind that feeling, kiss me dobe" Sakura says as the two share a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Back inside**

Hinata sits down beside Tatsu with a straight face. After only a few seconds, the beautiful Hyuga bursts into tears, crying onto the silver-haired boys shoulder.

"Hinata? What is the matter?" A concerned Tatsu asks.

"N-Naruto-kun was...k-kissing Sakura..." She whimpers as she clings to Tatsu.

"Was he now?" Tatsu grits his teeth, _'The fact that an Uchiha fraternizer has stolen Hinata's true love from her is despicable!'_ he mentally growls.

"Y-Yes" She says as she grips his shirt tightly.

"I am going to ensure all is set right" Tatsuhiro says with a pained look in his eyes as he stands up.

"Uh oh..." Haruki says.

"What's happening?" Tsunade asks.

"Tatsu's lost his temper. And Naruto has hell to pay for burning his fuse" Haru says with a slight smirk.

"Naruto!" Tatsu snaps, everyone blinking in astonishment at his sudden change in temper.

"What?" Naruto says as he turns to the very pissed off descendant of the Second Hokage.

"You have to be joking...you mean you don't know?" Tatsu says with a cocked eyebrow.

"Don't know what?" The blonde shinobi asks.

"The reason she cries" The silver-haired shinobi replies curtly.

"Why is she crying? Did someone hurt her feelings?! I'll kick their ass" Naruto says angrily.

"I don't think you can physically beat yourself up Naruto" Tatsu sighs whilst pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks.

"Are you that idiotic that you're blind to your own actions?" Tatsu says with a hostile voice "You. You're the reason she cries Naruto. She loves you so much, yet you only see her as a friend and continuously ignore her feelings, choosing to go cavorting with this... Uchiha fraternizer"

"What's your problem?" Sakura asks.

"My problem? My problem is that a beautiful flower such as Hinata has had her heart torn to shreds by the man she loves, her love for you Naruto is so strong that I do believe she will hold onto her love for you, that is a love that lasts. However, I do not think her heart can take much more pain" Tatsu replies in a solemn tone.

"Hinata...I had no idea" Naruto says to her, extending her hand only for Hinata to hide behind Tatsuhiro.

"You have Sakura Naruto-kun, you should be happy with the woman you love..." Hinata says, forcing back the tears.

"But what will you do Hinata? If you love me so much?" Naruto says.

"I will wait Naruto-kun, and see what happens then" She smiles shyly.

"Hinata, it's getting late. We should head home" Neji says stoically.

"O-Okay Neji..." She says as she begins to follow her cousin "Goodnight Naruto-kun, Tatsuhiro" She smiles.

"I think we should get going too.." Naruto says as the rest all head off, leaving Shizune, Tsunade, Tatsuhiro and Haruki.

"Aunt Tsunade, I shall retire to my quarters for the night" Tatsu bows.

"Okay, goodnight Tatsu" The Fifth Hokage nods.

The descendant of the Second Hokage goes upstairs and into a room marked with his name after gathering his stuff. He makes his bed and gets in, snuggling into the covers.

"Today certainly was eventful.." He whispers to no-one in particular before drifting into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow** and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Bloodline:

The First Day of Training!


	4. The First Day of Training!

**Chapter Four: The First Day of Training!**

* * *

Leonis: Welcome to Chapter Four!

Naruto: Yeah!

Leonis: Intro please?!

Naruto: **Leonis Serviert does not own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden!**

* * *

**Last time on Bloodline**

_"Today certainly was eventful.." He whispers to no-one in particular before drifting into a peaceful slumber._

* * *

**Last time on Bloodline**

After awakening, Tatsuhiro makes his bed before grabbing a change of clothes and a towel, heading to the bathroom. Once there, he undresses before stepping into the shower, ridding himself of any filth and grime before stepping out of it, drying himself off before changing into an exact replica of the outfit he wore yesterday. Heading downstairs, he finds Tsunade at the table with Haruki passed out on the couch.

"Good morning Aunty Tsunade" He bows as he prepares himself breakfast.

"Good morning Tatsu" She says nonchalantly as eats too.

"What happened to Haruki?" He asks, glancing towards the read-head passed out on the couch.

"He stayed up until one in the morning watching movies" Tsunade tuts.

"I would have assumed as much. Have you received the papers for the team I'll be working with?" The stoic cousin asks.

"Yes" Tsunade says as she hands a small file to Tatsuhiro "You shall be working with Team 8"

"Hmm, interesting. Let's see. Jonin: Kurenai Yuuhi, Chunin: Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga" Tatsu nods in understanding before going upstairs and gathering his ninja equipment and sword from his room.

"I made you lunch" Tsunade says whilst gesturing to the lunchbox laying on the table.

"I am capable of making my own lunch Aunty Tsunade, but thank you anyways" He says stoically as he takes his lunch and exits the Hokage Mansion, following the small map included within the file to find their training ground.

* * *

**With Kurenai and Team 8**

"Alright, we'll be receiving one of the Senjus as another member of our team" The jonin smiles.

"Which one?" Hinata asks.

"Tatsuhiro" Kurenai replies, Hinata blushing slightly as she thinks about the stoic white-haired shinobi who comforted her and supported her.

"Awesome!" Kiba smirks.

"Good" Shino nods.

"Hello Kurenai and my fellow teammates, I look forward to working together" Tatsuhiro bows as he approaches the group.

"Such formalities aren't required young man" Kurenai says with a hand gesture.

"It was the way I was raised Kurenai, I cannot help it" Tatsu replies.

"Oh, okay then" The wild black-haired jonin says.

"Our team's all about tracking, Hinata's Byakugan, Shino's bugs and my enhanced nose and Akamaru, can you track Tatsu?" Kiba asks in a challenging fashion.

"I can track, I am adept at sensory perception and my summoning animal can track I assume" Tatsu replies.

"Let's see your summoning animal then" Kiba grins.

"**Summoning Jutsu!**" Tatsu says as he does the handsigns, slamming his hand onto the floor as a long, slender and dark blue coloured eastern dragon flies into the air before floating at a steady altitude beside he silver-haired shinobi.

"A d-dragon!?" Hinata gasps.

"Indeed child, I am Ryujiin" The dragon says with a bow of its head.

"It talks?!" Kiba exclaims.

"Well...dragons are highly intelligent and virtually immortal beings, so isn't it only natural that they'd be able to speak?" Tatsu says with a cocked eyebrow.

"You trying to start a fight bub?!" The brown-haired shinobi says in an enraged manner.

"I am not trying to initiate anything. However, if you desire a fight, I shall be happy to oblige" Tatsu says.

"Sweet! I like this new guy!" Kiba smirks.

"Try...try not to get hurt either of you" Hinata says coyly.

"I shall try my best to remain unharmed for you, Hinata" Tatsu says, making the dark blue-haired kunoichi blush profusely.

"Akamaru! **Fang Over Fang!**" Kiba shouts as he and Akamaru corkscrew towards Tatsuhiro.

_'I read into this ability, it is a very powerful taijutsu technique. Time to cancel it out' _Tatsu thinks as he leaps backwards "**Water Style: Water Wall!**" He exclaims as water rises from the pool in front of him, which Akamaru and Kiba still drill through.

_'I anticipated something like this would happen' _The descendant of the Second Hokage thinks as he throws a Flying Raijin-marked kunai into the limb of a tree, teleporting to it instantaneously.

"Where did he go?!" Kiba growls as he and Akamaru stop spinning and land on the ground.

Tatsuhiro throws a cluster of shuriken towards the ground beside Kiba, one of which was marked with his Flying Raijin seal. Warping to the marked shuriken, the silver-haired shinobi slams a powerful fist into the side of an unaware Kiba's jaw, sending him into a tree.

"Bastard!" Kiba spits as he rushes at Tatsu with Akamaru, the two striking the silver-haired teen with rapid strikes.

"Ryujin!" Tatsu yells as his dragon returns to his side as he begins to do handsigns.

A large pool of water forms beneath Tatsuhiro and Ryujin, a small tendril of it lifting the silver-haired shinobi into the air as his dragon spins around him. Water forms around Kiba and Akamaru, trapping the two inside as a long tunnel of water forms around the seal, stopping at an angle in front of Tatsuhiro and Ryujin. Tatsu then throws a Flying Raijin-marked kunai into the tunnel at the very end, preparing for the strike. Ryujin then hits the bottom of Tatsu's feet as he jumps into the air, giving the silver-haired boy propulsion as Ryujin begins to travel down the tunnel, striking Kiba and Akamaru and throwing them out of the seal. As they begin to fly limply down the tunnel, Tatsu teleports to his kunai and, as they come within range, the silver-haired shinobi kicks them with a foot covered in **Water Release**, which throws them into another tree once again, a pinecone falling onto Kiba's head.

"You did good dude" Kiba gives him the thumbs up as he gets up.

"I do apologize if I was a bit rough" Tatsu bows.

"No need dude, that was awesome!" The brown-haired teen cheers.

"You...you did well Tatsu" Hinata smiles.

"You did very well Tatsuhiro" Kurenai grins.

"Thank you very much for the praise, Kurenai and Hinata" Tatsuhiro bows in thanks.

"It...it's nothing Tatsu" Hinata blushes.

"Lunchtime~" Kurenai calls as they all gather and begin to eat.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow** and **Revie**

* * *

Next time on Bloodline:

Cinnamon Rolls


End file.
